Jason Crawford
Jason Crawford (born July 19th, 1977) is an e-wrestler, with 6 years experience in the game. He is currently feuding with Gabrielle Montgomery, Fnord and The Avnger to gain his first Custom Championship. Personal Information Jason Ozias Crawford was born in London, England, to Ken and Trish Crawford. He was the oldest of three children. His brother Colin and his sister Elle. Currently he is single. History Early Years Jason began his life in London, England. When he was in high school, he was a typical hooligan. Theft, Vandalism, GBH, ABH. He was first arrested in 1989, when he was 12 years old, for attacking a teacher in his school. He was regularly arrested after that. After his 13th arrest, he fell into a gang, not any old gang... The East London heavies... run by Joe Parducci. Jason was their regular errand boy, doing odd jobs, vandalism, blackmail, collecting... He did it all. In early 2006, he announced he was leaving to go to America. Joe didn’t take the news too well, sending a couple of heavy set men to attack him. Jason fought them off, sending them back to Joe with tails between their legs. Before his journey to America, he had one final pool game with his buddy Dan. Jason won, and was shortly approached by R4GE interviewer Jimi Locs, setting off one of Jason’s pet hates... Being stalked. Debut - R4GE Upon arriving in America, he started competing in R4GE wrestling, debuting in a match against the then Television Champion, Dean Jaggs, in which Jason won, debuting his finisher The Crunch. The next week he got tangled up in a losing effort against Gabrielle Montgomery. From then on, Jason earned a number one contender status to face the Television champion, Nightmare. However, a couple of weeks prior to the title match, Jason got blindsided by Nightmare backstage and sidelined with a knee injury. Leaving him out until January 18, 2006. Return Jason made his return on the January 18th edition of R4GE TNT. In a clean defeat of Repo. During numerous promos, Jason targeted Chris West, nothing much became of this. Apart from a solitary attack on West using a Singapore cane, on what turned out to be West’s last R4GE match. Jason then targeted the Custom champion, Gabrielle Montgomery, during the weeks after, The Avenger and Fnord came in on the feud, making it a four way. One week before the PPV, the four got into a heavy brawl, forcing Firestorm to come out and announce a fourway Stairway Of Angels Match for the belt. When the PPV came around, Jason fell short at the final hurdle, getting into a battle with The Avenger. When both men fell, it was clear Avenger had the belt in his possession, allowing him to become the R4GE Custom Champion. Now, Jason is heading for the T.V. Title, and it's owner... Logan Gable. Finishing Maneuvers *''The Crunch'' (Pumphandle into Sitout Tombstone Piledriver) *''The Crunch ‘07'' (Burning Hammer) *''Rib Crunch'' (Swandive Senton Bomb) Trivia *Jason has been involved in several ‘humourous’ accidents in the past 2 years. **Falling Down A Hatch Singing “We Are The Champions’ **Locked In An Airplane Toilet With A Stinky Floater **Stumbled Into A Lamp-post And Woke Up In The Bed Of Another Bloke.... *Tried to join SSE, but ultimately didn’t have a match. *Got sued by DavoteK over the phrase ‘It’s Crunch Time’ Crawford Crawford